Negi Springfield/Magic Powers
P﻿﻿owers and Abilities Negi specializes in wind and lightning spells(his father's specialty), both light magic. He is has also mastered a few dark magic spells and his master's powerful forbidden dark magic technique. When Negi sneezes, he summons up a powerful gust of wind that can blow up skirts, or even blast off the clothes of anyone near him, especially Asuna's (The sneeze is considered a form of the spell Flans Exarmatios, a spell that disarms any in the immediate vicinity, including but not limited to armor/clothing). Negi's sneeze has also shown that it can unintentionally strengthen some of Negi's attacks with the extra force of the gust. He demonstrates excellent marksmanship skills, and owns many magical antiques, including a rare antique magic gun. At present Negi has formed fifteen Probationary Contracts in the manga. In the first anime series, due to necessity Negi had to make probationary contracts with every girl in the class. Currently in the second anime series, Negi has completed a provisional contract with Evangeline and Chachamaru who were the last two students in his class, whom he didn't do so yet, meaning he has completed a contract with all of his students. He has learned Magica Erebea which initially consisted of a defense-attack (darkness-absorbing flames) mode or a mobility (lightning-absorbing thunder) mode. Until Negi mastered the Thousand Bolts spell. He then createn Raiten Taisou and Raiten Taisou II. All forms eat away at his soul and distort his soul towards the darkness. Once the corrupts peaks he turns into a Demon form and only thinks of killing the enemy. In his battle with Dynamis he partially transform his hands into the claws of his demon form to crush the barriers around Dynamis, however he lost almost all control after Dynamis pierced his chest almost killing him. After the girls manage to stopped Negi's rampage he temporarily when into a deep sleep, but when he manage to wake up he finally gained complete control over Magia Erebea by making it part of his body and turning into something that can't be called "human". As a result of his mastery over Magia Erebea his physical strength grew to great and explosive lengths. Surpassing both Fate's and Jack Rakan's physical power and natural absorption abilities allowing him to take in some of Fate's dangerous punches due to their power. He also has accelerated healing powers as, when Asuna saved him from the mage of beginnings, his previous wound had already healed, and during his battle with Evangeline his wounds healed instantly. Negi's newfound regenerative ability gives him near invulnerability, though he does not appear to have Evangeline's immortality, given the fact that he appears to age normally and dies of what is presumed to be old age in the second timeline. Negi made a pactio with Princess Theodora before his battle with Jack Rakan, his artifact being a small journal that contains the Pactio cards for everyone he has a contract with. Using this artifact, he has access to all the artifacts of his partners. He was shown using Asuna's and Setsuna's artifacts in battle with Rakan, and he later used one of Konoka's fans to heal himself after the battle. However this pactio is no longer active. Spells/Techniques *Shundo (Instant Movement) - a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. *Koku Shundo (Empty Sky Instant Movement) - A form of instant movement that allows the user to use instant movement on the air by bouncing off it. *Lightning Decoy- Negi creates a clone of himself made out of lighting. *Thousand Lightning Decoy Barrier - Negi creates a thousand lighting clones to attack, block or sheild from attacks, and distract the enemy. *Cantus Bellax (Song of Battle) - A form of physical reinforcement used by a mage in preparation for close combat. Aside from providing a long-lasting anti-physical shield, this magic also exponentially increases muscle tension, allowing greater power, speed and endurance; it also increases the flexibility of muscles and tendons to prevent the mage damaging himself from overexertion. In addition, the mage’s reflexes are enhanced by a moderate increase in the stimulation of the nervous system. Previously, Negi had to forcibly make a contract with himself to divert large amounts of mana back to his own body – a magic based on the Pactio‘s mana supply system. This is the completed form of the technique which Eva taught him. *Melodia Bellax (Melody of Battle) - A more advanced form of Cantus Bellax used to achieve extremely high agility by supplying mana to all parts of the body. *Vis Maxima (Maximum Output) - The spell to draw out the maximum performance of reinforcement magic such as Cantus Bellax. Due to the increase in mana upkeep requirements, the duration of this spell is fairly short. Hakkyokuen Vajra Eight Style'': '' *Hon Shin Kou Ryuu(Flipping Dragon Descend) A technique where Negi will begin to somersault. He then comes spinning down, preforming a horizontal chop on his opponent from above, seemingly using the momentum gained in the previous fall to increase the force behind his strike. *Kou Kai Mon(Hard Open Gate) A technique where Negi smashes his elbow into his opponent causing powerful blunt damage. Spells: *Sagitta Magica '- '''One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least one thousand and one arrows, but in the manga is usually a prime number. The missiles have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at the direction of the caster. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, but the caster, by substituting Convergentia for Series, can combine the arrows into a single larger bolt, which is easier to avoid, but hits that much harder. Negi primarily uses Light arrows that cause explosive damage, Lightning arrows that paralysis the target if they hit in addition to the damage they do, Wind arrows which usually do not inflict damage but instead bind the target and currently darkness Arrows which has the same effect has light arrows. Some mages, particularly combat mages, will also use the Sagitta Magica to enhance the power of their close-combat attacks. A single Light or Dark arrow can add considerable power to a punch, while adding a Lightning arrow to an attack is doubly useful for the reasons stated above. During the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament and later, Negi demonstrated this by using various types of magic arrows to supplement his blows, such as a technique that he named Raika Hōken (雷華崩拳, lit. "Lightning Blossom Crumbling Fist") and Ōka Hōken (桜華崩拳, lit. "Cherry Blossom Crumbling Fist"). Negi also realizes that one can use their entire body to cast Sagitta Magica, and combines this with a full-body tackle. *Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's sword) - A high-level attack spell used by Evangeline and Negi, so far shown to be unincanted. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the spell plummets in temperature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instantaneous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the spell's wake to deal with. Most magic that utilizes cold does so by lowering the temperature of an object, creating a corresponding condensation and freezing effect. Ensis Exsequens, on the other hand, causes extreme cold by initiating phase transition by means of the sudden transformation of solids into gases. As a result, this spell cannot be considered an Ice-element spell. For spells as high level as this, only mages of Evangeline's ability (or above) would be able to master it. Currently, Negi has shown to be capable of this spell, but as he has not yet fully mastered it, he refers to his version as "imperfect". Gelidus *Evocatio (Summon) - While Eastern mages utilize talismans in order to summon demons to assist them, Western mages can use magic to summon spirits to aid in battle as well. This spell evokes, summons elemental spirits that serve the caster, and can be directed to attack or capture an enemy. Negi can use the elements of wind, light and lightning versions of this spell. *Exarmito (Disarm) - A spell that generates a small burst of wind which can be used to disarm opponents or in some circumstances rip off clothes. *Flans Paries Venti Vertentis (Blow Fourth , Wall of Churning Wind) - Conjures a powerful tornado around the caster that lasts for several minutes. The inside of the whirlwind is calm, like the eye of a storm, but anything trying to pass through the barrier of wind will get blown away. *Flans Saltatio Pulverea (Blow Fourth, Dancing Dust) - Causes a powerful wind to blow in the direction cast. First used by Negi to put out the fire spell cast by Chigusa Amagasaki when she kidnapped Konoka Konoe for the first time during the Kyoto Trip Arc. Later, he used it to create a smokescreen of water spray to reach Konoka. *Fulguratio Albicans (White Lightning) - A powerful blast of electricity from the caster's palm. It is very powerful against living targets, but not as effective against inanimate objects. While it is shown to be weak against non-living objects, Yue Ayase manages to break a dragon's horn with it and renders the dragon unconscious. It is implied that if a living creature is near the spell's target, the creature is also affected. *Iaculatio Fulgoris (Lightning Spears) - A spell that attacks by releasing electrically charged magical javelins. Because the projectiles released are javelins and not arrows, each one of them is stronger than an arrow of thunder, and has greater physical destructive power. However, because they mimic the shape of a javelin, they are easier to dodge than its direct version "Fulguratio Albicans". Negi used these to pierce and pin down the sandworm creatures being used by the bounty hunter group Black Hounds that was hunting after Nodoka. *Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter's Storm Of Thunder) - This is one of the most powerful long-range magic attacks. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy. *Dios Chucos (Axe Of Lightning) - A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack that is invoked in Ancient Greek (pronounced Dios Tukos), as opposed to Latin. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack. It is a favorite attack of Nagi Springfield, who would combine it with a lightning-charged Sagitta Magica-powered physical attack to help slow the target down and give him a bigger opening. Evangeline and Negi also use this spell. *Thousand Thunderbolts (Khiliarkhou Astrape) - An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful lightning spells in existence. A test of an incomplete version by Negi Springfield vaporized half of a floating boulder 100m long and reduced the rest to melting slag. Because of its wide area of effect, typically the Thousand Thunderbolts is reserved for use against entire armies at once unless focused. The spell is stated to be ten times as powerful as "Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens". It was the favorite high ancient incantation of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield. *Refectio (Recovery) - After studying non-stop for 3 days and escaping from Library Island, Negi's students were too tired and drowsy to focus. By using a flower as a catalyst, Negi casts a spell which refreshes their minds and made them more alert. This allows them to concentrate on the 2nd year midterm exams and help the class attain the highest average on said midterms. *Fila Nigra Promissiva (Self Sealing Spell) - This spell was used by Negi to disable his ability to use magic for three days, in order to help his students study for the upcoming final exams. It's probably possible to change the number of days (or possibly days to weeks, etc) by altering the incantation (changing tria into unum and tres into unus could probably seal the user's magic for only one day). *Incendium Gehennae (Hellfire Conflagration) - A Fire and Darkness-element spell which when used appears to be a firestorm version of Negi's Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter's Lightning Storm) or of a similar effect: It traps the victim in a tornado of dark fire. *Magia Erebea **Actus Noctus Erebeae (Form of the Dark Night) **Agilitas Fulminis (Lightning Speed) **Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendo (Hell's Refining Fire) **Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ ΎΠΕΡ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΎ ΜΕΓΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΝΗ (Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor) **ΤΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ ΎΠΕΡ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΎ ΜΕΓΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΝΗ (Thunder in Heaven, Twin Vigor) Custom Spells: '''Magic Fist (魔法拳 MAHŌKEN)':The personal style of Negi Springfield combining Western magic and Eastern martial arts, firing spells off his fists in melee combat. : *Fūka Hōken (風華崩拳, lit. "Crushing Fist of Majestic Winds") This spell uses three wind element Sagitta Magica's which circle around his fist in a stream like from which in turn adds considerable power to his punch. The full power of this was unseen *(Saidai) Ōka Hōken (最大桜華崩拳, lit. "Maximum Crushing Fist of Majestic Cherry Blossoms") A more advanced form of Raika Hōken where instead of three lightning element Sagitta Magica's its nine which supplies the spell with even more power. This spell was strong enough to damage Takamichi considerably. *Ōkasōshō, Taikō Chōgyosei (桜華槍衝、太公釣魚勢, roughly "Piercing Lance of Cherry Blossom Majesty, Archduke Angler Dominator") Similar to Fuka Hoken but Negi uses it thought his staff instead of his fist causing piercing damage. *Kyuu Ho Chuu Ken - A technique where Negi uses a Lightning Sagitta Magica arrow to enhance and add considerable power to his punch. While a single Light or Dark arrow can add considerable power to a punch, adding a Lightning arrow to an attack is doubly useful. *Raika Hōken (雷華崩拳, lit. "Crushing Fist of Majestic Lightning") - This spell uses three lightning element Sagitta Magica's which circle around his fist in a stream like from which in turn adds considerable power to his punch. This move is powerful enough to send Takamichi flying but it wasn't enough to damage him considerably. *Chiha Yabura Ikazuchi - An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ΄ ΎΠΕ΄Ρ ΟΥ΄ΡΑΝΟ΄Υ ΜΕΤΑ ΔΥΝΑ΄ΜΕΝΗ form. This spell is used by Negi changing electrical energy around him and making a full body tackle with high destructive power. *Haou Sekkou - An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ΄ ΎΠΕ΄Ρ ΟΥ΄ΡΑΝΟ΄Υ ΜΕΤΑ ΔΥΝΑ΄ΜΕΝΗ form. This spell is used by Negi changing electrical energy around both fist and then he attacks the opponent with a double fisted strike. *Byakuraishō (白雷掌, lit. "White Lightning Palm") An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Actus Noctis Erebeae from. This is used by absorbing Fulguratio Albicans using Dextra Stagnans than releasing it using Dextra Emittam after making physical contact with the target. *Gokuen Hozan Takutenshō (獄炎崩山托天掌, lit. "Hellfire Mountain-Crushing, Heaven-Bearing Palm") An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio form. The spell hits the target with a close-range heatwave. *Raisoku Shundō (雷速瞬動, lit. "Lightning-speed Teleportation") An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ΄ ΎΠΕ΄Ρ ΟΥ΄ΡΑΝΟ΄Υ ΜΕΤΑ ΔΥΝΑ΄ΜΕΝΗ form. It is a type of Shundo that enables Negi to move in the speed of lightning, which is relatively 150 km/s (about 93 miles/second). During his fight with Rakan, this was Negi's 2nd Trump Card. *Kakuda Chouchuu (Beckoning Strike, Pinnacle Elbow) An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ΄ ΎΠΕ΄Ρ ΟΥ΄ΡΑΝΟ΄Υ ΜΕΤΑ ΔΥΝΑ΄ΜΕΝΗ form. This spell is used by Negi using an lightning enhanced elbow strike into the targets chest while discharging lighting causing piercing and blunt damage. *Raijinsou Titano-Ktonon (Spear of the Lightning God, 'Titan-Slayer') An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ΄ ΎΠΕ΄Ρ ΟΥ΄ΡΑΝΟ΄Υ ΜΕΤΑ ΔΥΝΑ΄ΜΕΝΗ – that is, delayed spells. By merging Khilipl Astrape into the spear form of Iaculatio Fulgoris, this spell concentrates the intense destructive power of Khilipl Astrape into a focused "spike". He used it as his 4th "Trump Card" against Rakan at the Final Round. *Negica Magia Erebea: Shōheki Hakaishō Shisaku Gogō (ネギ流闇の魔法　障壁破壊掌試作伍号, lit. "Negi-Style Dark Magic: Barrier Destruction Palm, Experimental Version Five") An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea. This is done by Negi turning his hand into the one gained by Magia Erebea's beast mode, allowing Negi to break any barrier, even the barrier given to the disciples of the Lifemaker. *Staff Lightning Halberd - This spell allows Negi to change lightning though his staff and change it to a Halberd of lightning which has the power to break through an army of demons. *Kokuryū Raigō (黒龍雷迎, lit. "The Advent of the Black Dragon's Lightning") An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's beast mode which is used by Negi absorbing the Thousand Thunderbolts (Khiliarkhou Astrape) spell using Dextra Stagnans than releasing it using Dextra Emittam after making physical contact with the target, releasing black lightning that has enough power to damage the opponent and the surrounding area. *Titano-Ktonon: Boufuu No Ransensou ("Titan Slayer: Windstorm of Martial Strength") An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea – that is, delayed spells. By merging Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens into the spear form of Iaculatio Fulgoris, this spell concentrates the intense destructive power of Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens into a focused "spike". Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Negi has become an adept combatant thanks to his training with Ku Fei; his skills became sharper from actual combat experience with adversaries such as Kotarou and Fate, and through the usage of his "Raiten Taisou II", or "Perpetual Lightning Form" has shown himself to be able to fight on par with Rakan, who is said to be unmatched in unarmed combat. As of chapter 321 it has been said by Fate that Negi's strikes rivals Jack Rakan's and that Negi has surpassed even him in strength. *'Enhanced Speed': Even before learning Chinese Martial Arts, Negi has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Negi has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. The second form of Raiten Taisou allows him to move and think at the speed of lightning (150 km/s) *'High-Level Intellect': Negi has shown himself to be intelligent, analytical, perceptive, and deductive. As a teacher, Negi's grades are near the top, despite his work as a mage in training. Aside from that, Negi appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Negi's intellect is one of the key skills of his leadership abilities. It was Negi who came up with the plan to defeat Chao using the entire school. The Mahora Fest event. Mars Attack Vs Mage Order. Negi has also said that he has created a plan to save the magical world. Which no one else has been able to do. Not even Fate or Kurt Godel. *'Swordsmanship Specialist': Negi has been shown using a short sword several times, and wields Asuna's artifact, the "Ensis Exorcizans," with sufficient skill to overmatch Rakan's "Ho Heros Meta Chilion Prosopon" in their fight, but it might just be because of the "Ensis Exorcizans"'s innate magic disruption/cancellation abilities. However, he is still shown to be skilled with a sword as he displays great use of his magical sword Ensis Exsequens. Though he has called his version imperfect and not yet mastered compared to his Master's (Eva). He is shown to skilled enough to battle Fate in a intense close range and high speed sword battle. *'Master Magic Spell Caster: '''Negi has shown time and time again that he is talented at using advanced spells and incantation like "Thousand Thunderbolts" and techniques like "Magica Erebea. He is also an expert at developing new spells (thunder god spear: titan slayer) and new ways of using old spells (Ōka Hōken). He is also an expert at delayed spells. *'Wind Element and Lightning Element Specialist': Negi has a strong affinity for wind and lightning magic. He is well known for using wind and lightning magic and can learn spells of these elements perhaps faster than anything else. And can easily become extremely efficient in using them. He mastered the high level long range spell Jupiter's Storm Of Thunder which combines both wind and lightning magic before he had any combat experience or training. Also, his affinity for wind and lightning element give him speed and reflexes (respectively) beyond that of a normal human being. *'Enhanced Physical Capabilities': Due to his recent transformation to "something that cannot be called human" Negi's physical abilities reached new heights, his strength surpasses that of Jack Rakan, his endurance is now so high that he no longer needs to enter his lighting form in order to take hits from the likes of Fate, his regenerative abilities now allow him to heal from any wound instantly the same as Evangeline, and finally his reflexes also evolved. * '''Pactio: Magistrulus Magi': Negi's artifact, Mile Vincula (Latin: The Thousand Bonds), looks similar to a passport. One side contains the Pactio cards of every Pactio he's formed as the Magister, while the other has a slot for holding a single card. By inserting one of the Pactio cards into that slot and calling the word "Adeat" again, the Mile Vincula transforms into the artifact of that ministra. While transformed, it gains all the powers the original has, which Negi demonstrates in chapter 241 by using Asuna's Ensis Exorcizans in sword form in a sword clash with Jack Rakan and his artifact. With the blades against one another, Negi slowly pushed his through Jack's, proving its magic-canceling abilities are very real as Jack's began to melt like butter and was sliced in two with ease. Additionally, by calling the word "abeat" only once the artifact returns to it's original form, where Negi can swap the card in the slot with a different one or call "abeat" again to return it to card form. Negi received this by making a Temporary Pactio with Theodora, Third Princess of Hellas Empire. However, because the Temporary Pactio was meant only to last until the end of the Ostia Tournament, the contract has now ended and the Mile Vincula can no longer be used.